Peach's Pie
by HarukaFanfic
Summary: Mario is spending a day at the beach with the princess, Peach. Until the two long time lovers become closer than ever before.


It was a warm sunny day in the beautiful Mushroom Kingdom, and it's saviour Mario had recently awoken in his soft, red bed. He turned to the left to see his younger brother Luigi's bed empty and neatly made. Mario smiled before hopping out of bed and strolling downstairs to get some breakfast. Upon reaching the kitchen, he noticed Luigi, frying some bacon and eggs. Luigi smiled at Mario before gesturing him to come closer. Mario did so, and soon captured a delectable smell, that made him sigh.

"Wahoo, that-a looks good!" Cheered Mario, in his cheerful Italian accent, patting his brother on the back.

"Thank you!" Smiled Luigi accepting the compliment with pride.

Before long, Luigi finished the breakfast, and the two sat down to enjoy it, at their tiny rounded table next to a window, overlooking the Donut Plains.

"I'm-a gonna see Peach today, what about-a you Luigi?" Asked Mario joyously.

"I-a have a date with-a Princess Daisy today, I'm-a taking-a her on a hot air balloon ride" Replied Luigi happily chewing on his bacon.

Mario and Luigi finished up eating, and then both headed out of the door in separate directions, Luigi jumping into a pink warp pipe to Sarasaland. And Mario into a green warp pipe to Princess Peach's Castle. Upon arriving at the castle gates, Mario was greeted by a small group of Toads, holding staffs with stars on top. They cheered and jumped around after seeing Mario arriving, as he was a god to the Toads, saving them, and the kingdom multiple times. He waved at them whilst heading down the winding streets of Toad Town which lead to Peach's castle.

"My, my! If it isn't the great Mario! How good to see you my friend." Came a happy old voice from inside the castle.

Toadsworth emerged with his welcoming smile and elderly charm that Mario loved to see. He shook Mario's hand, before gesturing him to come inside.

"It seems so long, since you and I last saw one another, how are you and that dear fellow Luigi doing in the Donut Plains?" Asked Toadsworth gently.

Mario made a cheerful 'Ya!' While jumping into the air. Toadsworth nodded and smiled at him, soon the two were approaching the throne room, where the beautiful Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom sat, talking to her personal architect, about ideas for castle renovations and the like. That is until she saw Mario. She stood up quickly and called his name, before gracefully dancing along the red carpet towards him. She grabbed him by the hands and gave him a small kiss in the cheek. Mario blushed, before bowing to the princess and making cheerful noises.

"Mario, it is wonderful to get to see you again, it has been so long, 3 months was it?" Asked the princess in her delicate, gentle voice.

"Mmhm." Mario agreed nodding his head happily.

"My dear, lunch will be ready at around 1:30, please enjoy yourself until then, but do not be late. You know how worried I can become." Stated Toadsworth fathering Peach as he always had.

"Don't worry Toadsworth, Mario will take care of me, and we will return early if you like?" The gentle princess asked almost telling Toadsworth.

Toadsworth nodded and made way for the two to exit the castle. Mario took Peach's hand, and walked her out of Toad Town. The entire time Toads were cheering and clapping for the couple. One of the small children ran up to Peach and hopped up and down, asking for an autograph. Peach bowed down to him, and signed his tiny piece of paper willingly. Afterwards Mario lead Peach into the giant yellow warp pipe that could take you all over the Kingdom.

After exiting, the two were left on the golden Peach Beach, near one of the tourist villages. The beach was packed with Toads of all kinds and colours, along with a few visitors from the BeanBean Kingdom and some from Sarasaland. Peach then lead Mario over to the beach huts to where they could change into their swimwear. Mario entered a hut and removed his classic blue and red overalls, replacing them with a baggy pair of red swim shorts. He left the hut and locked the door. It wasn't long before Peach appeared from one of the bigger huts, wearing a very small pink bikini with yellow stars on the bikini top.

"Mama Mia..." Whispered Mario turning bright red.

"Ok Mario, are you ready to have some fun?" Cheered Peach happily.

She ran out onto the beach with glee. Her beautiful breasts bouncing like two perfect oranges, her petite behind was shiny and smooth, wobbling from side to side as she ran. Upon reaching the sea, she bounded in, with a flawless swan dive. Mario could not believe what he was seeing, in all the times he had seen Peach in anything swimming related, it was a fully body swimsuit, never a sexy bikini.

"Come on Mario, join me, the water is so cool and calming!" Called the princess from a good 50 feet away.

This drew in the attention of the locals, and soon everyone was starring at the hot princess, stood waist deep in the water. Mario suddenly felt a little jealous, so sprinted towards her and ground pounded into the sea, drenching the princess who was in shock for a while before she began to giggle, and eventually laugh. Everyone was showing huge signs of jealousy, as Mario and Peach playfully splashed each other, and swum together, it was after fifteen minutes of fun that Mario threw the blonde beauty onto his back, to which her womanhood and butt, began to rub against his back, he could feel all the curves of her genitals which made Mario stiffen up, before he was pinching a rather large tent in his shorts.

Mario tipped peach off of his back and headed directly for the beach hut he left his clothes in. The confused princess watched Mario for a moment before heading after him. She approached Mario's hut and knocked on the door. With no reply other than a few quiet moans, she walked in, to she Mario blushing covering his erection.

"M-Mario... Are you ok?" Asked the worried princess looking down at Mario puzzled.

"Not-a so good..." Replied the embarrassed plumber, still covering his genitals.

"Please Mario, it's only me... Do show me what is the matter." Asked the pretty woman comfortingly.

"O-o-okie... D-dokie..." Stuttered Mario worried.

He removed his hands and his large Italian penis sprung up in his shorts, the princess turned red also, and covered her mouth gasping. She eventually removed her hands and began to stare at his cock in awe.

"I-is that because of me?" Asked Peach embarrassed.

Mario slowly nodded ashamed of himself. Until the princess knelt down, and pulled his wet shorts over his penis, allowing her to see it in all its glory. Mario gasped and screwed up his face in embarrassment, before the beautiful princess looked up at him and said:

"I-if I caused that, I p-plan to help it. But... I have never really done this kind of thing before, so please do excuse my execution if it is unsatisfactory." Whispered the princess to Mario cautiously. She then slowly moved her head closer to the tip of Mario's member, before finally licking it gently. Mario threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Woah! That's-a so nice-a..." Mario spoke lost in passion.

The now horny princess continued to lick the rock hard tip of Mario's pole, while carefully rubbing her clit. After a few moments of teasing Mario, she slid the plumbers penis into her mouth, moaning and closing her eyes. Although it was her first time, she was able to put the whole six inches of cock into her mouth, and was even able to move her tongue around it also. It was not long before Peach was getting hot and was also very wet. She removed her lips from his cock, and let the saliva drip from her mouth before standing up and positioning herself over Mario's dick.

"It is the first time anything has been in here too, so please allow me to go at my own pace..." Spoke Peach now more confident and seductive.

Mario nodded his head rapidly while making slight moans and gasps. Peach pulled her tiny bikini bottoms aside and spread her vagina lips with two fingers, her hot hairless pussy was so warm and wet, Mario was debating if this was actually a dream, she then slid the erect cocky side herself moaning in pleasure and slight pain. She had never had a mans penis inside her before, and the feeling of her lovers member penetrating her for the first time, overwhelmed the pain, and replaced it with pleasure. Mario continued to moan and groan as she moved up and down on his penis rapidly. Her insides were stimulated by these motions and made her moan and moan all the more.

Mario soon gave Peach a look that told her he was close, Peach made faster movements shaking her hips and bouncing around all the more. Mario soon let out a pleasurable cry, before releasing all of his hot semen inside the flustered princess. As she fell forward onto Mario, kissing him passionately.

"Mario, my love. If you ever need me to do this again, please let me know. It was incredible, and I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Oh... Mama Mia... Wahoo!" Yelled Mario smiling at the now resting princess.

Mario helped tidy his lover up, before the couple got dressed and strolled back to the castle hand in hand. It had been Mario's first time also, and he had never experienced pleasure like that until today. He knew that they would do it again, but with Mario being so modest, he promised himself not to be the one to make a move.


End file.
